In His Eyes
by John Keating
Summary: TRADUCTION. UA. Quand la librairie d'Arthur Kirkland est cambriolée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'agent de police envoyé pour l'aider soit aussi attirant. USUK et présence de Franada.


Arthur Kirkland se tenait sur le trottoir ensoleillé, serrant son gros chat contre sa poitrine et regardant, sous le choc, la fenêtre brisée de sa librairie. La journée commençait juste comme il ne fallait pas : horrible. La fenêtre avant du magasin avait été totalement cassée et des éclats de verre étaient visibles sur le sol, dans tous les coins. La porte était grande ouverte sur le trottoir, Arthur pouvait voir que quelques étagères avaient été renversées sur le côté.

Relâchant son chat, Crumpet, à ses pieds, Arthur sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la police. Quand il fut finalement relié à un répartiteur, il fut quelque peu gêné de sa voix tremblante quand il dit : '' Je crois que ma boutique a été cambriolée. ''

'' Nous vous envoyons quelqu'un dans les cinq minutes, monsieur. '' la voix du répartiteur était calme et apaisante. '' Pouvez-vous rester en ligne ? ''

Après avoir assuré au répartiteur qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas entré dans le magasin et qu'il n'avait pas toucher à quoi que ce soit, Arthur raccrocha et ramassa immédiatement son chat, câlinant la grande créature contre sa poitrine. Il passa quelques minutes assis sur le trottoir, maudissant sa chance et caressant son chat.

Quelques minutes passèrent et finalement, il vit une voiture de police noire et blanche se garer légalement le long du trottoir, puis éteindre son moteur. Il y avait deux policiers dans la voiture, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir et Arthur tendit le cou pour essayer d'avoir un meilleur aperçu d'eux. Ils restèrent un moment assis tout les deux dans la voiture, puis ils quittèrent le véhicule, marchant vers lui avec un air déterminé.

Pendant un moment, Arthur resta stupéfait. L'homme debout devant lui qui venait de quitter le côté conducteur était un dieu complet. Il était grand et bronzé, les cheveux blonds dorés et les yeux bleus lumineux. Des lunettes cerclées de métal étaient posées sur le pont de son nez. Il avait un sourire perpétuellement ensoleillé tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Arthur. L'anglais était tellement distrait, qu'il ne remarqua pas le deuxième agent de police, une femme mince avec des cheveux tirés en arrière, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne lui parle.

'' Quelque chose au sujet d'un vandalisme à l'intérieur, monsieur ? '' demanda la femme officier de police.

'' Oui. '' Arthur balbutia, regardant toujours l'homme. '' Oui, c'est ma boutique, vous voyez. '' fit-il en montrant d'un geste vague la vitre brisée avec une des ses mains.

L'officier de sexe masculin siffla. '' Wow, ils ont vraiment fait un numéro sur cette fenêtre. '' dit-il. '' Étiez-vous là quand c'est arrivé, monsieur... ? ''

'' Kirkland. '' Arthur retrouva finalement sa voix. '' Arthur Kirkland. Et non, je n'étais pas ici. Je suis venu ouvrir ce matin et j'ai trouvé ça comme ça. ''

'' Vous devez être le propriétaire alors. '' dit l'officier féminin, en désignant l'enseigne « Kirkland Books ».

'' Oui. '' Arthur hocha la tête. '' Je possède et j'exploite le magasin. Mon appartement est à l'étage. ''

'' Et vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ? '' demanda l'officier blond, penchant la tête.

'' Non, officier... '' Arthur se tut dans une tentative d'apprendre le nom du bel officier. Il avait peut être été victime d'un vol, mais son esprit était assez vif pour faire des choses un peu indiscrètes.

'' Jones. Alfred Jones. ''

 _Alors la beauté a un nom, après tout._ Pensa Arthur. Il déglutit. '' Non, officier Jones, je n'ai pas entendu quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas rentré hier soir. Je viens d'arriver ce matin et j'ai pris mon chat. Quand je suis arrivé en bas, j'ai vu que la fenêtre était cassée et j'ai tout de suite appelé. ''

Alfred hocha la tête à bon escient. '' Puis-je demander où vous étiez hier soir ? ''

Arthur rougit légèrement. '' Je suis sorti pour boire avec un ami, puis j'ai passé la nuit chez lui. J'étais un peu de mauvaise humeur. ''

'' Quel est le nom de cet ami ? '' la femme officier prit la parole.

'' Francis Bonnefoy. ''

'' Et il peut confirmer que vous étiez avec lui toute la nuit ? '' interrogea t-elle.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un interrogatoire ? '' cassa Arthur. '' Mon magasin a été volé et vous agissez comme si j'étais un suspect. ''

'' Tout le monde est un suspect, Artie. '' déclara Alfred.

'' Mon nom est Arthur. ''

'' Artie vous conviens. '' Alfred sourit et Arthur sentit ses genoux faiblir. '' Nous devons poser ce genre de questions pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas eut de négligences de votre part. Maintenant, je suppose que vous fermez la boutique tous les soirs ? ''

'' Oui. '' Arthur soupira. Il reprit la caresse de son chat, en essayant de montrer une attitude calme.

'' Eh bien. '' gazouilla Alfred. '' Voici Liz. '' il montra l'officier féminin. '' Et elle va prendre vos empreintes digitales. De cette façon, nous saurons quelles sont celles qui ne correspondent pas. ''

Liz lui sourit et leva une petite mallette métallique. '' Ne vous inquiétez pas. '' dit-elle. '' ça ne fait pas mal. ''

'' C'est une boutique. '' dit Arthur. '' Il y a forcement les empruntes de milliers de clients. ''

'' Je vais d'abord vérifier les fenêtres cassées et tout ce qui peut être avoir été vandalisé ou cassé en premier et nous allons partir de ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas Artie. Nous allons trouver qui a cassé votre boutique. ''

Arthur leva les yeux. '' Très bien. Faites ce que vous devez. ''

Alors que Liz préparait le kit à empruntes sur le capot noir et blanc, Alfred franchit la porte de la boutique, en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les bouts de verre. Arthur regardait les muscles de ses fesses tandis qu'il franchissait le seuil et retint un soupir. Ces pantalons d'uniformes devraient être illégals.

Posant son chat une fois de plus, Arthur tourna son attention vers Liz qui avait le kit à empruntes ouvert et prêt à l'emploi. Tandis qu'elle plongeait ses mains dans l'encre, Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'être désolé pour lui-même.

'' Merde, c'est dégradant. '' marmonna t-il.

Liz rit. '' Je sais, mais ça va nous aider pour l'enquête. ''

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle termina et lui tendit une serviette humide pour s'essuyer les mains. Ses doigts étaient tâchés. Arthur regardait ses mains et se sentait comme un criminel. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais le sentiment était toujours là, enfoui au plus profond de son intestin.

Alfred ressortit à travers la porte. '' Hey Artie, vous gardez tout l'argent dans le registre pendant la nuit ? ''

Arthur hocha la tête, essuyant ses mains. '' Pas grand chose, seulement cinquante dollars environ. '' répondit-il.

'' Eh bien, ils n'y sont plus. '' Alfred secoua la tête sombrement. '' Le registre a été ouvert et vidé. ''

Liz lui répondit tandis qu'elle rangeait le kit à emprunte digitale. '' Probablement les mêmes personnes. '' dit-elle en regardant Alfred.

'' Quelles personnes ? '' Arthur leva un des ses impressionnants sourcils.

'' Nous avons eu une série de cambriolages dans la région. '' Alfred marcha vers là où Liz et Arthur étaient debouts et se pencha pour caresser le chat. '' Nous pensons que ce sont des enfants, parce que la plupart du temps, c'est seulement du vandalisme, mais dernièrement, ils commencent à se servir dans les registres et à prendre de petites caisses. C'est jamais beaucoup plus. ''

'' Et pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas informé les entreprises locales ? '' exigea Arthur.

'' Nous le faisons. '' Alfred leva les yeux du chat. '' Nous étions en train de mettre des dépliants sur les portes de tout le monde. ''

'' C'est un quartier agréable d'habitude. '' dit Arthur sombrement, regardant vers le bas de la rue. C'était une petite rue principale pittoresque et il avait du mal à croire qu'il y ait des vandales par ici. Au moins, il n'avait pas laissé beaucoup d'argent dans le tiroir de la caisse, dieu merci.

'' C'est toujours agréable. '' Alfred se leva. '' Nous allons nous occuper de cette scène de crime et relever les empruntes, nous allons prélever quelques uns de vos cheveux aussi. Je suis désolé, Artie. ''

'' C'est Arthur. '' dit Arthur du bout des lèvres. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas trouver à redire à un beau jeune homme qui semblait être aimable avec lui. '' Merci. '' marmonna t-il.

Dans l'heure, quelqu'un était venu prélever les empruntes digitales, et Arthur se trouva bercé par la présence continue d'Alfred à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps. Alors que l'enquêteur de la scène de crime faisait ses bagages, une rafale de cheveux blonds se précipita vers Arthur et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte, lui donnant deux baisers sur les joues.

'' Mon ami. '' dit le nouveau venu. '' Je viens d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé et je me suis précipité ici pour te voir. ''

'' Bonjour Francis. '' grogna Arthur, sortant de l'étreinte du français. '' Le magasin a été cambriolé. ''

'' Je sais. '' Francis secoua la tête et regarda le désordre de la fenêtre, puis Arthur. '' Je suis ici pour t'aider autant que je pourrais. ''

Arthur rougit un peu et regarda ses pieds. '' Merci Francis. ''

'' Vous devez être Francis Bonnefoy. '' Alfred parla. Il tendit sa main vers le français avec un sourire aveuglant.

'' Oui. '' Francis leva un sourcil. '' Et qui êtes-vous ? ''

'' Alfred Jones. '' l'agent de police américain sourit. '' J'ai reçu l'appel d'Artie et je suis venu tout de suite. J'espère trouver qui a fait ça bientôt. ''

'' Nous pouvons seulement espérer. '' dit Francis.

'' Alors... '' Alfred toucha le sol avec sa botte. '' Artie était avec vous hier soir ? '' Francis hocha la tête et regarda brusquement Arthur. '' Est-ce que... euh... '' Alfred trébucha sur les mots. '' Vous êtes ensemble ? ''

'' Bon dieu, non ! '' cria Arthur presque en même temps que Francis éclatait de rire.

'' Pas le moins du monde. '' Francis secoua la tête, un gloussement dans sa voix. '' Nous sommes juste de bons amis. ''

'' Connaissances. '' modifia Arthur.

Alfred hocha la tête en souriant. '' Oh. C'est cool. Je devrais aller voir si Liz a besoin de moi. '' et le bel américain retourna à l'intérieur assez maladroitement.

Francis tourna un sourire et un regard concupiscent vers Arthur. '' Oh oh. '' dit-il. '' Est-ce que tu étais en train de flirter avec le bel homme de loi ? ''

'' Je ne le faisais pas. '' trancha Arthur. '' Il n'est même pas beau de toute façon. ''

'' Arthur, mon cher. '' Francis posa une main sur l'épaule de l'anglais. '' C'est l'homme le plus séduisant que j'ai vu depuis des années. Il semble que tu l'intéresses, il t'appelle Artie et il est resté pour aider à l'enquête. ''

'' C'est son travail. '' fit remarquer Arthur.

'' Pourtant. '' Les yeux de Francis glissèrent vers l'endroit où Alfred et Liz se trouvaient accoudés contre leur voiture de flic. '' Je te suggère de prendre des mesures et de lui demander de sortir. ''

'' Je ne ferai rien. '' dit Arthur d'un air convaincu.

'' Dommage. '' soupira Francis. '' Il ne semble pas arriver à détacher ses yeux de toi, tu vois ? '' observa le français, souriant à Arthur. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et regardèrent le jeune officier de police.

Alfred leur fit signe et cria : '' Nous en avons finit ici, les gars ! Vous pouvez allez à l'intérieur si vous voulez. ''

Arthur hocha poliment la tête et ramassa son chat. Il se dirigea vers la porte, traînant Francis derrière lui. '' Ça va prendre une éternité à balayer. '' gémit le français.

'' Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider. '' dit Arthur alors qu'il passait par la porte de sa boutique cassée et détruite.

'' Sûrement pas. '' Francis plaqua une main dans son dos. '' A quoi servent les amis ? ''

Arthur posa son chat sur le comptoir qui était relativement clair et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre brisée. Il regarda les éclats de verre tandis qu'Alfred remontait dans la voiture de police et repartait. Il sentit comme un creux dans sa poitrine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après environ deux heures de travail, Arthur pensait qu'il allait devenir fou. Les voleurs avaient non seulement cassé sa fenêtre, mais ils avaient aussi renversé presque tous les rayons que la petite librairie utilisait. Ses précieux livres étaient éparpillés sur le sol et mélangés avec la saleté et les débris de verre. Francis déclara que c'était le moment idéal pour faire une pause et il se rendit au café un peu plus bas dans la rue pour acheter des sandwichs et de la salade aux œufs.

Arthur se pencha pour ramasser quelques livres sur le sol lorsque la petite cloche au dessus de la porte retentit, annonçant un invité. '' Déjà de retour Francis ? '' dit-il en se retournant. Ce n'était pas Francis après tout, c'était Alfred. Le jeune officier de police était vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt blanc uni qui accentuait parfaitement les muscles de ses pectoraux et ses biceps.

'' Hey, Artie. '' sourit Alfred.

'' Que faites vous ici ? '' balbutia Arthur, serrant la main de l'autre homme. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des muscles saillants en dessous de la chemise de l'américain.

'' J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide supplémentaire. '' Alfred sourit brillamment. '' J'ai fini mon service maintenant et je pensais passer par ici pour te donner un coup de main. ''

Arthur sentit ses joues rougir. '' C'est très gentil de votre part, Alfred, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé. ''

'' Aucuns problèmes. '' répliqua l'américain en faisant un pas vers Arthur. '' Je veux aider. Vraiment. ''

'' Eh bien... '' Arthur regarda ses chaussures. Elles étaient en cuir noir et commençaient à être éraflées sur les bords. '' Si vous insistez. ''

'' Donne moi quelque chose à faire. '' rayonna Alfred. '' N'importe quoi. ''

Arthur pointa la grande fenêtre brisée. '' Pourriez-vous enlever les éclats de verres à partir de là ? '' demanda t-il. '' Francis ne voulait pas ruiner sa manucure et j'avais peur de me couper, j'ai tendance à être un peu maladroit. ''

'' Pas de problème. '' Alfred se précipita vers la fenêtre et commença à détacher avec soin les éclats de verres qui entouraient le cadre de la fenêtre.

Lorsque Francis revint avec leurs sandwichs, il sourit immédiatement à la présence d'Alfred et insista pour retourner chercher une salade d'œufs pour le flic américain. '' J'insiste. '' dit le français en levant les mains, tandis qu'il passait la porte. '' Vous êtes si gentil d'aider ce pauvre vieux Arthur. ''

'' Je ne suis pas vieux. '' marmonna Arthur derrière le comptoir où il déballait son sandwich.

Les trois hommes mangèrent la nourriture en silence, avec seulement les bruits de mastication et de temps en temps des gémissement de plaisir venant d'Alfred. '' C'est vraiment très bon. '' revendiqua l'américain. '' Je n'ai pas mangé un sandwich avec une salade aux œufs aussi bonne depuis des années ! ''

'' Oui. '' acquiesça Francis. '' Le café en bas de la rue fait une nourriture merveilleuse. J'y vais dès que je peux, même si ce n'est pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais. ''

Après un court labs de temps, le trio se remit au travail, et cette fois, Arthur jetait furtivement des regards au bel américain dès qu'il le pouvait. Tandis qu'il empilait les livres sur leurs tablettes légitimes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distrait par cet homme dynamique et sans soucis qui ramassait lentement le verre de sa fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Alfred était revenu. Mais pourquoi ? Arthur ne pouvait penser à aucunes explications logiques. Peut être que Francis avait raison et qu'il devrait faire un geste. Que faire si le flic n'était pas gay ? Quelle honte ce serai ! Arthur secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir, mais ce n'était pas facile.

Après quelques heures, Francis parti en disant qu'il avait un rendez-vous et qu'il ne pouvait annuler. Arthur fit semblant d'être en colère, mais il ne l'était vraiment pas. Une fois que Francis eut disparu, ils restèrent juste tout les deux, travaillant en silence pour remettre la boutique en ordre. Alfred fredonnait des airs aléatoires et Arthur se trouva à regarder le jeune policier de plus en plus. Enfin, Alfred se détourna de la fenêtre et déclara que l'emplacement de la fenêtre était désormais libre.

'' Tiens. '' sourit Alfred tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. '' J'ai quelque chose qui va nous aider. ''

Il quitta le magasin et pour aller vers une grande camionnette garée au bord du trottoir. Arthur le regarda de la porte. Alfred soupesa un énorme morceau de contreplaqué qui se trouvait sur le toit de la camionnette et l'emporta vers l'intérieur du magasin sans aucuns efforts. '' Nous pouvons l'utiliser pour boucher la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que tu puisses la faire réparer. '' dit-il en guise d'explication. '' Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Artie. ''

'' Bien sûr. '' Arthur hocha la tête, regardant les biceps bombés d'Alfred alors qu'il manœuvrait le contreplaqué dans le magasin.

Équilibrant le bois le long de la fenêtre, Alfred réussit à faire en sorte de l'adapter presque parfaitement sur la fenêtre brisée. Arthur tendit la main pour l'aider à stabiliser le contreplaqué tandis qu'Alfred attrapait un marteau et quelques clous dans la poche de son jean. Arthur regardait avec fascination Alfred placer les clous dans sa bouche pour les retirer lorsqu'il mettait l'un d'eux en place dans la fenêtre. Les deux hommes travaillèrent en silence tandis qu'ils réussissaient à couvrir la fenêtre brisée avec le bois lourd.

Une fois que chaque clou fut en place, Alfred recula et frappa dans ses mains, admirant son œuvre. '' Ça va le faire. '' déclara t-il, enroulant un bras autour des épaules d'Arthur. La peau d'Arthur lui brûlait là où il le touchait.

'' Merci Alfred. '' dit-il sincèrement. '' Je n'aurais jamais pu faire tout ça sans vous. ''

'' Pas de problème. '' Alfred rayonna vers lui. '' J'aime aider les gens. ''

'' C'est pour ça que vous êtes devenu agent de police ? '' demanda Arthur, essayant de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise, tandis qu'Alfred l'étreignait encore à moitié.

'' En grande partie. '' Acquiesça Alfred. '' Mais les membres de ma famille sont tous flics aussi. Je voulais suivre leurs traces. ''

Arthur bourdonnait de reconnaissance. Il se sentait bien, ici, avec Alfred qui le touchait. Il n'était généralement pas un homme affectueux, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Tout comme cette pensée traversa son esprit, Alfred recula et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds dorés.

'' J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment ici, Artie. '' dit Alfred en regardant le sol.

'' Moi aussi. '' dit Arthur. '' En dépit de la façon dont ça a commencer, bien sûr. ''

'' Ouais. '' acquiesça Alfred. '' Ça a pas dû être facile. Se réveiller avec un vol et tout ça. Je suis vraiment désolé de comment nous nous sommes rencontrés. '' le blond américain leva les yeux vers Arthur.

'' Moi aussi. '' répondit Arthur.

'' Mais je ne suis pas désolé que nous nous soyons rencontrés. '' le regard d'Alfred était perçant.

Arthur se trouva hypnotisé par les yeux bleus d'Alfred. Son regard était enivrant. '' Je suis heureux que nous nous soyons rencontrés aussi. '' réussit à dire Arthur.

Alfred traîna un peu d'un pied. Il semblait nerveux et maladroit, et Arthur ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi. '' Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir un jour ? '' demanda Alfred soudainement.

Arthur sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. '' Ce serai bien. '' respira t-il.

'' Je veux dire, sortir comme... avoir un rendez-vous. '' murmura Alfred.

Un peu décontenancé, Arthur murmura : '' Ce serai encore mieux. '' Il ne pouvait croire que ce beau et jeune spécimen de virilité venait effectivement de lui demander de sortir. Des choses comme ça ne pouvaient tout simplement pas arriver à Arthur Kirkland.

'' Vraiment ? '' Les yeux d'Alfred s'allumèrent.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête. '' je veux bien aller à un rendez-vous avec toi. '' répondit-il. '' Beaucoup. ''

Alfred sauta avec joie et jeta son poing en l'air dans un élan de bonheur enfantin. Arthur se retrouva a sourire, un vrai sourire. Quand il arrêta finalement sa célébration, il se tourna vers Arthur et ils rougirent tous les deux. Peut être que Francis y était pour quelque chose, après tout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Alfred n'arrêtait pas de passer le voir, portant parfois son uniforme de policier, parfois des vêtements décontractés, simplement pour dire « salut » à Arthur. L'anglais trouvait que ces visites pouvaient être magiques. Il se sentait déjà tomber pour Alfred et ils n'avaient pas encore eut de rendez-vous officiel. Arthur n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer un vrai rendez-vous, étant donné la façon dont il se sentait face aux simples visites occasionnelles de celui-ci.

Il y avait des années que l'anglais grognon n'avait eut l'idée de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il se sentait comme un adolescent face à son premier béguin à chaque fois que la cloche au dessus de la porte de sa boutique sonnait, et qu'Alfred la franchissait. C'était pathétique et merveilleux en même temps.

Cet après-midi là, Arthur était occupé à la boutique. Les installateurs de verre devaient venir le lendemain pour remplacer la fenêtre cassée et Arthur avait été occupé à déplacer les étagères de façon à leur faciliter le travail. Tandis qu'il soulevait et tirait sur une étagère plutôt imposante et lourde, il entendit le carillon de la cloche, annonçant l'entrée de quelqu'un dans le magasin.

'' Hey, Artie. '' retentit une voix joyeuse derrière lui.

Il se sentait honteux de se réjouir autant de ces visites. C'était comme si Alfred avait amené le soleil dans sa vie grise et morne. '' Bonjour Alfred. '' Arthur posa l'étagère et se tourna vers le bel américain. '' Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes aujourd'hui ? ''

Le jeune policier était vêtu de son uniforme et la façon dont il remplissait le costume de polyester coupait le souffle à Arthur. Il était absolument magnifique. Arthur laissa son regard errer vers la ceinture du jeune homme où pendaient des menottes. Il rougit immédiatement et détourna les yeux.

'' Je voulais juste m'arrêter et te voir. '' déclara Alfred. Il fit signe à la voiture de police garée devant. '' Liz et moi sommes sur notre pause déjeuner et je voulais te voir pour la passer avec toi. ''

'' Si Liz est avec toi, invite-la. '' dit Arthur, toujours gentleman.

'' Nan. '' Alfred secoua la tête. '' Elle voulait me donner un peu de temps avec toi. C'est pas grand chose. Je l'ai fait pour elle avant. ''

'' Vraiment ? '' Arthur leva ses sourcils.

'' Ouais, elle avait le béguin pour un musicien, nous l'avons rencontré il y a certain temps et je devais aller avec elle quand elle voulait s'arrêter par le parc, c'était là qu'il jouait. Alors, elle m'en devait une. ''

'' Pourtant. '' dit Arthur en regardant le sol. '' Je me sens mal qu'elle attende dans la voiture. ''

'' Ne t'inquiètes pas. '' sourit Alfred. '' Alors... '' Le sourire brillant de l'américain était spectaculaire. '' Quand est-ce que tu veux que je passe te prendre pour notre rendez-vous ? ''

'' Tu as toujours l'intention de sortir avec moi ? '' Arthur regarda directement Alfred, encore un peu perdu quant au pourquoi du comment un tel homme charismatique et beau pouvait s'intéresser à lui.

Alfred avait l'air choqué. '' Bien sûr ! '' cria t-il. '' Il n'y a rien que je veux plus que sortir avec toi. ''

'' Très bien, alors. '' Arthur secoua la tête, essayant toujours d'intégrer le concept dans son esprit. Lui, un propriétaire grincheux, un libraire antisocial britannique, se faisait courtiser par un agent de police américain ravageusement attrayant. C'était un peu comme dans ces romans d'amour trash qu'il avait parfois lu en secret.

'' Je pensais à ce samedi. '' Alfred passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. '' Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? ''

'' Samedi sonne bien. '' dit lentement Arthur. '' Je ferme la boutique à cinq heure. Je peux être prêt à six, si tu veux. ''

'' Six heure, c'est parfait. '' sourit Alfred. '' Je suis vraiment excité Artie. ''

'' Autant que je le suis Alfred. ''

Sur ce, le magnifique officier de police donna un clin d'œil et signe de la main à Arthur, puis quitta le magasin. Arthur alla à sa fenêtre et le regarda monter dans sa voiture. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et sentit les battements rapides de son cœur. C'était comme s'il se déplaçait trop vite, et pourtant, il était toujours debout au même endroit. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Mais il la demandait. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de tenir jusqu'à samedi. Il pouvait faire ça. Abandonnant son travail pour le moment, Arthur appela Francis. Il avait d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire que ce n'était pas un rêve.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

fin du chapitre 1 !


End file.
